1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to installing configuration data on a subscriber's appliance (such as a network node) for providing a service (such as communications with a network) controlled by a separate service provider different from the subscriber. In particular, the present invention replaces an error-prone manual configuration process with a simpler process using a portable hardware configuration device provided by the service provider.
2. Description of the Related Art
Networks of general purpose computer systems and other devices connected by external communication links are well known. The networks often include one or more network devices that facilitate the passage of information between the computer systems. A network node is a network device or computer system or other device connected by the communication links. As used herein, an end node is a node that is configured to originate or terminate communications over the network. In contrast, an intermediate network node facilitates the passage of data between end nodes.
Communications between nodes are typically effected by exchanging discrete packets of data. Information in a data packet is formatted according to one or more of many well known, new or still developing protocols. In this context, a “protocol” consists of a set of rules defining how the nodes interact with each other based on information sent over the communication links. The protocols are effective at different layers of operation within each node, from generating and receiving physical signals of various types, to selecting a link for transferring those signals, to the format of information indicated by those signals, to identifying which software application executing on a computer system sends or receives the information. The conceptually different layers of protocols for exchanging information over a network are described in the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) Reference Model. The OSI Reference Model is generally described in more detail in Section 1.1 of the reference book entitled Interconnections Second Edition, by Radia Perlman, published September 1999, which is hereby incorporated by reference as though fully set forth herein. A common protocol used at the internetworking layer (Layer 3) is the Internet Protocol (IP).
With recent technological advances, various specialized and mobile devices have participated as end nodes in network communications and include, but are not limited to, wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic notebooks, household appliances, devices for human interface, Internet telephones and other devices capable of initiating or receiving voice, video or data communicated over a network. Some of these end nodes are arranged in local networks using one or more intermediate network nodes at the user's site. The local area networks (LANs) range in size and complexity. Many user LANs are configured as a small office/home office (SO/HO).
Communications with remote sites are accomplished by subscribing for service over a wide area network (WAN) of intermediate network nodes maintained by a service provider different from the local user. Such service usually requires that one or more network nodes at the user site be configured for communication with one or more intermediate network nodes of the service provider. The network nodes that are connected to the service provider network and configured for WAN communications between different remote LANs are called network appliances herein. Any number and type of network node may serve as a network appliance in this context. For example, network appliances include, but are not limited to, routers, firewalls, wireless access points, bridges, voice over IP (VoIP) telephones, and VoIP adapters. The configuration data can specify any number of parameters that described the communications between the user site and the service provider site. At a minimum, the configuration data indicates an account number, such as a user identifier (ID), and a password provided by the service provider when the user subscribes to the service and arranges for payment.
For complex and expensive systems, such as those managed by the service provider, there are automated mechanisms for providing configuration data, such as an exchange of messages using the Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP). However, such automated systems are rarely found in residential and SO/HO network nodes.
Typically, a process to configure SO/HO nodes for access to a service provider network is a manual process performed by a human user who is or acts for the subscriber of the service. The process is manual whether the human user is left alone (unguided), provided with a printed or electronic document (guided), or prompted for information by a program running on a computer connected to the network appliance (interactive). Thus the human user can make an error in entering the account number or password or other required information, and the configuration can fail. In many situations, to avoid the errors often committed by a novice user of network equipment, the service provider sends a technician to the subscriber's premises to wire communication links with the service provider equipment and configured the subscriber's network appliance(s).
While suitable for many SO/HO uses, there are disadvantages to the manual configuration of such network appliances. One disadvantage is that the cost to the service provider is increased when a technician is required to visit subscriber sites. Another disadvantage is that subscription revenues are lost during a time interval between a first time when the subscriber purchases the network appliance and a later time when the technician arrives to configure the network appliance. Another disadvantage incurs even when a technician is not used, but instead the subscriber configures the network appliance alone. Because of the manual data entry, an error can be introduced. The error often leads to a failed configuration. The failed configuration leads to service calls requiring technician time over a telephone or on site, and also to loss of subscription revenue in the time between when the subscriber first attempts configuration until the configuration is successful. The dependence on manual entry also sometimes leads to limits in the complexity of passwords attempted, further leading to reduced security.
Based on the foregoing description, there is a clear need for techniques that configure network appliances that do not suffer all the disadvantages of prior art approaches. In particular, there is a need to automate the configuration process for network appliances deployed in a SO/HO arrangement so that less manually input information is required.